Professor McGonagal's 50 Rule's
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Based on 50 things not to do at Hogwarts but with little storys with each of them, Follow Dolly as she really annoys Minerva McGonagall
1. 1 to 4

A take on 50 things not to do in Hogwarts although some will probably be missing if I can't get a story in or just don't wanna right that sort of thing (Rule 10 in the real thing)

A petit pretty blond stepped into the room filled with Hufflepuffs and a smile flickered across her face before she singled out a first year that looked fairly nervous. She walked up to the male with light brown hair smiling politely as she did do. When she reached him she stopped behind his back and started poking him with a spoon that she produced form her robes.

'What the hell' The first year shouted turning around to face her his face red with anger.

'I'm getting the bee's of you' She replied still smiling and not letting but with the poking.

'They are no bee's here' He retorted his face twisting with anger.

'But that's what you're house colour means, that you are covered in bee's' She said still poking him with the spoon the smile still embedded on her face.

'That's stupid' He said attempting to grab the spoon, she was quicker then him and moved the spoon away from his grasp before continuing.

'Dolly leave the first years alone' Professor McGonagall called across the room as she made her way over knowing that she would be causing trouble as normal.

'But their house colours show they are covered in bee's' Dolly protested as the teacher stopped in front of her, Professor McGonalgall's arms were folded in front of her chest as she stood looking down on the girl through her half moon glasses.

'Dolly enough of this, report to my office' McGonagall said sighing she knew it was pointless trying to reason with her and none of her normal techniques would get her to behave, something which frustrated her greatly. Dolly nodded briefly and skipped away dropping the spoon on the floor as she moved away.

Professor McGonagall's Rule number 1. I Will Not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons (nor will I insist that their house colour indicated that they are covered in bees)

The clearing was buzzing with life (No pun intended) although may had gathered around one three stump that Dolly was perched upon happily imitating a fake Australian accent and making fun of Steve Irwin. Hagrid soon walking into the clearing and the students turned to look at her for a moment before turning their attention back towards the entertainment. Hagrid hesitated for a moment before he opened his mouth only to close it again and walk away from the clearing. Dolly continued entertaining the other students as he disappeared form view. Hagrid soon returned followed by an annoyed Minerva McGonagall who walked strait through the crowd which parted to allow her passage up to Dolly, Professor McGonagall had a more forceful presence then Hagrid could manage.

''Ello Minerva' Dolly said still with a accent. Minerva took a deep breath as Dolly jumped of the stump and walked out of the clearing, stop slight to check that Professor McGonagall was following her, she was although far more reluctantly then Dolly.

Professor McGonagall's Rule number 2. No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do I Will Not imitate Steve Irwin during care of magical creatures.

Dolly sat in the Herbolagy lab it was quiet except for the muttering of students although Dolly herself was quite tending to the plants in front of her.

'Hey Doll what's with the mushrooms' Draco said sitting on the desk that she was at and looking at the plants.

'Extra credit they are Hallucinogenic' Dolly said looking at Draco briefly before returning her gaze to the plants.

'You are really testing McGonagall today aren't you?'

'Yes, I already have two detentions and its only second lesson' She said smiling at Draco contently, slowly patting parts of the plants and ensuring they looked presentable.

'Yeah, Good Luck with that' Draco said getting up and walking over to Crabbe and Goyal who where lulled across another table eating cakes. Dolly looked up as Professor Sprout walked into the room and almost silence fell upon the room when the students found their seats. Professor Sprout looked at Dolly curiously for a moment.

'Dolly what have you got?' She asked her voice slightly shaky, she knew it wasn't a good thing if Dolly brought something in.

'Extra Credit Project' Dolly said smiling at the teacher who picked up the pot and examined it.

'Dolly Hallucinogenic Mushrooms will not earn you extra credit' Sprout said annoyed as the class started to laugh at it. Spout took the mushrooms and placed them in the store cupboard before leaving the class for a few minutes.

'Wait till she gets back those things spread like wildfire' Dolly giggled once everyone had feel silent, causing the class to laugh more at this remark and the expectation of what was to come.

'Dolly out' McGonagall called from the doorway not even stepping inside as Dolly grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. McGonagall looked at Professor Sprout slightly hopelessly before disappearing with Dolly.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 3. Growing Marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is Not an extra credit Project for Herbolagy

'Would it be alright if I breed a liger? it would be a cool familiar!' Dolly asked Professor McGonagall as they traced the familiar steps toward her office. McGonagall looked at Dolly and sighed, exhaustion showing on her face.

'No' She said quietly, her will to argue was slowly decreasing.

'But…' Dolly started her eyes gleaming with the idea of her new pet.

'Just No Dolly' Minerva said rubbing her forehead with her hand. Dolly remained silent for the rest of the walk and Minerva was glad for that as it meant that she could get some form of a break from telling Dolly off.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 4. I Will Not attempt to breed a Liger

AN; That's all for now just 4 but I hope you like it I did miss out number 4 and went strait to 5 but I hope to will in the gap by using once after 50 if there is any suggestion for a part then please tell me I need the help,

Is it me or does Dolly sound like she isn't wired the same as everybody else? But that's the feeling I get not what I was aiming at but character invent themselves don't they? Also due to a review I have received complaining about me coming up with the same idea as someone else without EVER reading their story I would also like to mention that I have used this from my own imagination and if I was to use someone else's idea I would tell them in a review of a story I am using it from! And ask if its okay.

Edit: okay so I figured I'd read through this story and found sooo many errors it started to annoy me. I wrote this years ago and my ability has drastically improved, so hopefully I'm manage to importove this, and the stupid bold thing will go away!


	2. 5 to 10

The hallways where dark and empty except for two blonde individuals making there way quietly through the hallways. Dolly opened the door into professor Umbridge's classroom not even checking if the teacher was inside.

'Doll, why am I here again?' Draco asked appearing behind her, he glanced around, not wanting to be caught, Dolly was hardly subtle.

'I need an audience' Dolly called from the desk she was searching through, she closed one drag and pulled out another filled with paperwork. The only sound was the papers she was rustling through.

'Why?' He asked standing by the door and attempting to look laid back although his eye where darting backwards and forwards. Dolly rolled her eyes not bothering to answer that question, it was obvious to her and she didn't know how it wasn't so obvious to him.

'Got it' Dolly called as she pulled up a long quill. Draco stepped forwards to get a better look as Dolly found a scrap of parchment.

'Doll this is stupid' Draco said leaning against the desk as he watched her wince from the pain of what she was writing being seared into her the back of her hand.

'Done' she said looking at the back of her hand where the phrase, I told you I was hardcore, was imprinted. Dolly turned and walked through the doorway not looking where she was going when she walked into Professor McGonagall standing and looking at them both annoyed.

'Draco I'm surprised' Minerva said looking past Dolly and strait at Draco who looked away from Minerva's harsh glare. 'Come I shall hand out punishment in my office' She finished turning away from the two student who she knew would follow her

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 5. I Will Not use Umbridge's quill to write I told you I was hardcore

The Transfiguration class was fairly quite and organizes leaving Professor McGonagall suspicious as she kept glancing up from the work she was doing to look at Dolly who was being impeccable behaved for once. Minerva sighed and returned to her work she was far to tired to concentrate properly, they was a type of stubbornness to her that meant she didn't want to have a single absence of her record, and so far she had managed it. Some of the students started to giggle and Minerva placed her quill on the table before standing up and walking over to where Dolly was sitting, she knew instantly who the culprit would be. Dolly stopped giggling when Minerva approached but the other student where unable to contain their laughing and threw nervous glances at the sleeping person sitting next to Dolly.

'Dolly my office now' McGonagall said sighing and glancing at the sleeping student. Minerva was tempted to wake them and inform them of the situation but though better of it and followed Dolly from the classroom.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 6. If a Classmate falls asleep during class I Will Not take advantages of that fact and draw a dark mark on their arm

'Ok Draco, first make shift bludger coming up' Dolly called pressing a button on the machine next to her that shot out a small shape heading strait at Draco who was sitting on his broom in the air with a bat in his hand. Crabbe and Goyal where hovering high up behind the machine also carrying bats. The brown shape was hit between the three people a few times before it fell to the ground where Dolly ran to grab the House elf before it had regained its balance. The creature whimpered a few times as it was carried back to the machine and placed inside it again. 'Ok round 2' Dolly called pressing the button again sending the House Elf at Draco again. Hermione Granger watched the sport for a few minutes her jaw open with shock before she rushed away into the castle, her long bushy hair spraying everywhere as she ran.. The House Elf dropped to the ground again and attempted to stand up before Dolly reached I, it managed but Dolly was hard nimbler on her feet and managed to grab it and drag it back. 'Round 3' She shouted reloading the machine and sending the Elf back into the air.

'Dolly Rebecca Phoenix! Stop this mistreatment immediately!' Minerva shouted as she stormed up to the girl. Draco, Crabbe and Goyal disappeared immediately when they noticed the teacher, something they had arranged earlier. The House Elv regaining it balance finally started cowering behind Professor McGonagall clinging to the green robes she was wearing. 'This sort of this is cruel, report to the Headmasters office immediately the password is lemon drop' She said looking around for Draco and his 'friends'.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 7. House Elves are Not acceptable replacements for Bludgers.

'Ok the odds of him being killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is 1-10' Dolly said leaning over another student her finger indication the thing she just said.

'Ok I'll place 2 Gallons on that' The black haired student said passing the money into her hands. Dolly walked over to the table that Draco and his goons where sitting at and wrote down the betters name and bet next to the appropriate column.

'Any more bets you only have till the end of the week, come on people' Dolly said aiming her words at anyone who walked by without registering who it was. A shadow fell across the table that Dolly was writing at. 'Would you like a bet on the new defence against the dark arts teacher?' Dolly said looking up to see Minerva standing over her looking tired and worn out.

'No Dolly come with me' Minerva said grabbing Draco by the collar of his robes before he could escape again.

'I don't' know why I hang out with you, Dolly, I get in trouble for it' Draco muttered grabbing his share of the money from Dolly before being dragged away by Minerva.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 8. Starting a betting pool on the fate of this years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is tasteless and tacky Not a clever money making scheme.

Dolly walked into the Potions room and looked around until she spotted Professor Snape sitting at the front marking a complicated essay. Dolly walked up to the teachers desk and paused a minute.

'Severus' Dolly said trying to get the Professors attention.

'It's Professor Snape to you' Snape said harshly glancing up at her with his dark cold eyes.

'Whatever I was wonder if…'

'No today's Potion can not be used as a sexual lubricant nor will any potion we make in these lessons' Snape said cutting the student of in mid sentence. Dolly nodded and turned around to take her seat to find Professor McGonagall standing at the doorway.

'What's new pussy cat?' Dolly called at the teacher walking past her seat towards the door knowing that she would not be staying for long.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 9. I will not start every potions lesson by asking if today's potion can be used as a sexual lubricant.

Professor McGonagall's Rule Number 10. I will not greet Professor McGonagall with "What's new pussy cat?"

AN: Hope you enjoyed I decided to do two of them together because I will forget my idea for the what's new pussy cat one if I didn't please review Its not that hard. And if you don't have an account review anyway =)


	3. 11 to 15

Dolly glanced around the classroom bored McGonagall's watchful eyes where mostly fixed on her giving her little time to find anything to do that would get her in trouble. Seamus Finnegan stood up to take the notes to the front for McGonagall to mark. A devious smile flickered across Dolly's lips and she turned around to start writing on the nearly empty parchment. Minerva's eyes turned to slight surprise and suspicion as she watched Dolly get on with her work for the first time that week.

'AHHHHHH' Dolly screeched, as Seamus walked past at, at this everyone looked up from their work at Dolly who was still screeching and McGonagall stood up 'He's after me lucky charms!' Dolly said starting to become very protective over her tattered black bag that was now on her lap surrounded by her arms.

'Dolly! My office now' Minerva said harshly getting between a confused Seamus and Dolly. McGonagall glared at the class who stopped laughing immediately and continued their work. Dolly stood up and flashed Seamus a brief smile to show that she held nothing against him and he nodded at her returning her smile.

Professor McGonagall's rule Number 11. Seamus Finnegan is Not "after me lucky charms"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hello Draco' Dolly said flouncing down the stairs out of McGonagall's office.

'Hey' Draco said sighing and turned away quickly with Dolly close behind him. Remus Lupin, unaware of Dolly's repetition walked strait past her rather rushed heading down towards the Dungeons.

'Hey Remus, Won't you go black you never go back, right' Dolly called after him winking when he turned around to look at her a bewildered expression on his face his reaction delayed as he took time to work out the joke.

'Their was nothing between me and my friend, and Its Professor Lupin' He snapped emitting a low growl without realizing it. Dolly giggled and stepped in front of Draco who stood still unwilling to get himself told of again because of one of Dolly's scheme's. Remus turned to continue towards the Dungeons almost running now.

'Doll I'm not getting in trouble again' Draco said harshly before walking away from Dolly who stared after him sadly for a second before regaining her usual happiness and flouncing into the great hall humming to herself.

Professor McGonagall's rule Number 12. It is exceptionally tasteless to tell Professor Lupin 'Once you go black you never go back'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long winding steps towards the astrology tower was filled with the sound of Dolly voice singing merrily to herself as she skipped upstairs carrying a small black ball in her hands.

'And even though you may not understand me I hope that you'll accept me as I am, for there are many side's of me, My mind and Spirit must be free!' She stopped still and giggled before continuing up the stairs without singing.

'Hello Sybill!' Dolly called at professor Trelawney smiling brightly. The other students that where in the room, Although they where only a few, glanced up at Dolly.

'Hello Dolly' Sybill said standing up and looking curiously at what Dolly was holding.

'I brought a gift, it predicts the future!' Dolly said happily showing Sybill the little black ball with a white gap. 'I'll show you, Magic 8 ball will Draco stop hating me?' She said before shaking the ball. Both teacher and student looked at the ball as the answer cleared, 'Ohhh good he will' Dolly giggled giving the teacher the ball who looked at it in shock before playing with it a little in a hushed voice so no one heard what she was asking it. Minerva McGonagall glance in from the door as Dolly took her seat.

'Is everything alright in here?' Minerva asked stepping towards Sybill eyeing the ball cautiously.

'Dolly gave me a wonderful gift it predicts the future' Sybill said in wonder showing Minerva the Magic 8 ball proudly. Minerva sighed and unwilling to upset Sybill by telling the truth about her new gift pulled Dolly out of the lesson.

McGonagall's rule number 13. I will Not bring a magic 8 ball to divisions classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Draco, Draco, Draco don't ignore me! Come on we can't get our work in the kitchen stadium done if we don't co-operate!' Dolly said annoyed as she attempted to catch Draco's attention.

'There is no getting rid of you is there?' Draco sad sighing as Dolly shook her head smiling happily still. 'Come on then' Draco said starting to walk along the stone floors of the dungeons toward the potions room.

'Hello Severus' Dolly called at Snape and a rare smile showed on his lips before he cleared his throat and it disappeared his face returning to emotionless again.

'Professor Snape' He corrected looking back down at the work he was doing.

'Do you like working in the kitchen stadium full time?' She asked walking up to his desk on rocking on her heels with her arms behind her back. Draco sighed again and sat down in his place.

'I want to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts' Snape said simply putting down his quill and looking up at Dolly.

'Can I take over the Potion's lesson?' Dolly said excitedly.

'Yes, if you want to' Snape said the smile returning for longer before disappearing again. Dolly clapped her hands together at this remark and skipped over to the table that she normal sat on and sat on the desk throwing her bag underneath. Severus Snape stood up as several other students came in and sat down.

'Welcome to the kitchen Stadium' Dolly called out at the students as they came in and Snape resisted the urge to laugh at this his normally harsh cold eyes had softened noticeably much to the students confusion.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 14. I am Not to refer to Potion's room as "Kitchen Stadium"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolly sat watching the red haired boy with freckles and the bushy haired female arguing with each other. Minerva McGonagall stood besides Dolly deciding not to intervene unless it got violent.

'Get a room!' Dolly called out suddenly which caused a faint tired smile to appear on Minerva's face. Hermione and Ron looked at her at first miffed then angry. They approached her unaware of the teacher who was half hidden form their view.

'How dare you, you think your so big because you got Dumbledore to protect you!' Ron spat at her drawing his wand and pointing it at Dolly who looked at it without so much as blinking. Hermione's eyes where ablaze with fury but she stayed a few spaces away knowing that harming Dolly would get her in twice as much trouble as harming someone else.

'Ron Weasly that is enough!' Minerva's sharp voice called as she stepped out form her hiding place and stood in front of Dolly. Ron gulped and put away his wand quickly looking down at the ground.

'You did it now Ron we'll both get in trouble' Hermione said turning her anger back at Ron who glared at her.

'Dolly stay out of it' Minerva said as she opened her mouth to repeat the last thing that she said and she obeyed immediately jumping up from where she was and walking away singing again.

'And I might smile when other folks would frown, I don't know why it's just the way I am…' Dolly sang her voice fading until Ron. Hermione and Minerva couldn't hear her anymore.

'I will deduct 10 points each from Gryffindor and any more pointless bickering will earn you a both a detention' Minerva said sharply and they both nodded and separated.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 15. I will Not tell Ron and Hermione to 'get a room' whenever they start fighting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: thanks for reading sorry I took so long to update I have to be in the right frame of mood for certain story's, Interesting new twist: a plot is forming! Stick with me to learn more about Dolly or just to read the funny bits which I hope are their, Snape is softening to Dolly as well! I don't know why, It's just the way I am.


	4. 16 to 20

'Draco have you seen Dolly she disappeared' Minerva said worry showing clearly on her face.

'She went of mumbling something about the forest' Draco said returning his attention back towards his homework. Minerva sighed and rushed out side of the Castle towards the large forest that stretched over part of the grounds. She wondered through the forest searching for Dolly who she eventually found sitting on a rock talking to what appeared to be thin air.

'Doll? Who are you talking to?' Minerva asked approaching carefully and jumping when she saw the face of a silver wolf that was sitting next to Dolly.

'Don't worry he won't hurt you' Dolly called smiling and stroking the top of the wolfs head. The wolf stood up and stretched before turning and walking deeper into the forest. 'Bye!' Dolly called after him and getting up from the rock.

'Come on Doll your father is worried about you' Minerva said walking the opposite way from where the wolf was Dolly close behind her.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 16. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Severus you take yourself to seriously' Dolly giggled sitting on her desk again, She and Snape where the only once left in the classroom.

'I do not' Snape snapped looking annoyed. Dolly giggled again and started her singing as she stood up to leave

'I might go out catching butterflies and if I don't catch one I might cry, I don't know why, that's just the way I am' her singing stopped as Minerva appeared at the doorway 'Hello do I have to call you Minerva if it's just one of the teachers?' Dolly asked.

'Dolly you call teachers by Professor than their last name, me included, you will not call me Minerva' She said her voice firm.

'You take yourself to seriously' Dolly said rolling her eyes and walking past Minerva who glared at Severus when he started laughing.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 17. I will not tell Severus Snape he takes himself to seriously.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 18. Same applied for Minerva McGonagall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dolly what is this?' Minerva asked holding an official looking scrap of paper with words printed neatly on it.

'Oh good my life insurance thing on Harry Potter is here!' Dolly cried out grabbing the paper and starting to read through it Minerva staring at her disapprovingly.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 19. I will not take out a Life Insurance Policy on Harry Potter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shut up Dolly, you only cause trouble' Draco shouted at Dolly who stopped her face turned into surprise and confusion suddenly.

'Well, just because your dad makes money being a pimp doesn't mean you are so all mighty!' She snapped back.

'How dare you' Draco said his Grey eyes blazing with anger as he drew his wand and pointed it directly at Dolly who looked absolutely petrified.

'And what's with that Pimp cane he carries?' Dolly continued not quite aware of what to do.

'Draco!' Minerva said pulling him away from Dolly quickly her green eyes looked panicked and slightly frightened. 'Leave her be' She whispered to him in a mother like voice.

'She..' Draco started to protest before being cut of.

'I know she will be punished but don't get yourself in trouble please' She said blocking Dolly from his view. Dolly glanced at Minerva more confused than she was before. 'Doll come with me' Minerva said sadly pulling Dolly up towards the grand staircase

'What did I do?' Dolly asked looking at the ground.

'We are going to see your father now Dolly' Minerva said soothingly not answering the question posed. Dolly just nodded and continued walking.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 20. I am no longer allowed to use the words 'pimp cane' in front of Draco Malfoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An; Keep reading you may meet her Father! Who do you think it is? Review please! It makes me happy, And that's just the way I am!


	5. 21 to 25

'Hey Doll' Draco's voice called across the room and Dolly looked up at him and her smile dropped for a second.

'Make like a ferret and bounce, Draco' She snapped coldly at him and the people around hem started to laugh. Draco glared at them and they shut up and edged away.

'Fine then Dolly' Draco snapped back 'But no one insults me and gets away with it' Crabbe and Goyal walked so that they where slightly in front of him and looked menacing.

'Dolly glanced at them briefly and turned away.

'Dolly stop getting in arguments please' Minerva called walking across the room sighing deeply.

Professor McGonagall's Rule's number 21. I will not tell Draco to "Make like a ferret and bounce"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air in the potions room (or Kitchen Coliseum) was very tense that evening during Potion's. Dolly sat at the every edge of the table and Draco refused to communicate with her in any form. Snape glanced over them and then at the rest of the class they where all being quiet as he expected. Dolly stood up on the table suddenly and everyone looked up at her when she started to sing loudly and dance.

'Dolly!' Snape snapped standing up and attempting to keep a strait face. 'Stop this infernal behaviour immediately' He spat dragging her of the table by force.

'Someone put the Imperious curse on me, I bet it was Draco' She said looking innocent and frightened.

'What!' Draco said standing up angrily.

'Draco silence' Snape said letting go of Dolly. 'Both of you will be returning after lessons and we shall sort this out' He growled looking at them both in turn.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 22. I will not start singing and dancing in the middle of lessons and claim someone put the imperious cure on me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So got the answer yet?' Dolly asked looking at the long number on the parchment in front of a Ravenclaw seventh year. The Ravenclaw shook her head and wrote down a few more numbers. 'Near?' she shook her head again and Dolly sighed impatiently. 'Severus!' She called when she spotted the bat like male walking nearby with his cape swishing.

'Yes Dolly?'

'Do you know what the exact value of pi is?' She asked smiling as she bounced up to him.

'It would take forever to work our' He said simply before walking away snapping his cape loudly as he turned although Dolly didn't even flinch like most students would.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 23. I Will not set Ravenclaw's the task of calculating the exact value of pi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked around the room and sneered at Harry when he saw him before turning to the now closed door that was locked.

'Dolly let me out!' He roared wishing that he had his wand with him. Harry sat watching with interest from the shelf he was perched on.

'Give it up Malfoy she won't let you out I tried everything' Harry said and Draco turned around to lean against the door sighing in frustration. Outside Dolly sat down on the ground with a book in her hands softly humming to herself softly. Minerva walked past and looked down at her curiously but happy she was staying out of trouble for once but she jumped when she heard a loud bang from the room she was standing outside. Dolly looked at the door slightly gone out.

'I don't suggest opening that.' Dolly said standing up and walking away still humming happily. Minerva looked at the door and pulled it open.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 24. I am Not allowed to lock Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a closet to see if hot gay sex will occur

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolly sat writing on the piece of parchment in front of her and Minerva glanced over her shoulder and let out a gasp.

'Dolly do not communicate with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' She snapped annoyed and she took the parchment away.

'Fine I'll tell him to ignore the peace treaty suggestions' Dolly said sighing and grabbing another piece of parchment as Minerva walked away shaking her head.

Dear Voldermort,

I apologise but I have been told that I am not allowed to negotiate with you any more so please ignore my previous letter's and you can return to your evil way's and have fun on your next attempt to destroy Harry Potter, I will probably see you then, Goodbye I'm not allowed to write to you anymore so good Luck and good day.

Dolly D.

P.S. thank you for agreeing to have peace anyway

Dolly looked at the parchment and rolled it up placing a green ribbon on it and gave it to the dark black owl that flew out of the window immediately

Professor McGonagall's rule number 25. I am not authorised to negotiate a peace treaty with Voldermort

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. 26 to 30

Dolly stood at the notice board in a room with Blue and bronze around it. She pinned the notice in her hand up before disappearing towards the Gryffindor house common room. She looked around when se=he got in and found the person she was looking for.

'Miss Granger' She called approaching thee girl with long bushy hair. Hermione smiled at her briefly.

'Hermione is fine Dolly.'

'Severus said I could take over his lessons when he's in DADA so I'm practicing' Dolly said smiling happily and Hermione nodded briefly smiling politely.

'What have you got?' Hermione asked looking at the scruff piece of parchment that she was carrying and Dolly held it out to her.

'Daddy sent it' She said turning and bouncing away humming under her breath and Hermione paled considerable as she opened the parchment and read it to herself before she bolted towards Professor McGonagall's office where she was joined by most of the Ravenclaw's

Professor McGonagall's rule number 26. Ravenclaw's do not find a sign saying the library is closed for an indefinite time period funny in any sence.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 27. Nor does Hermione Granger

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Remus' Dolly called across the room as she rushed to catch up with the professor who stood watching her and looking slightly annoyed. 'Here' She said handing him a small package wrapped in green and gold.

'Thank you Dolly, Please call me Professor Lupin' He said smiling at her before he turned into is office and Dolly wondered of down the hall.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 28. Remus Lupin doe's not want a flee collar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several people stood outside the dungeon's. it was early in the morning and before breakfast so they knew they would not be waiting long. Dolly counted the numbers and smiled glad that this was going to work. She turned her head back towards the entrance to the dungeon as several of the Slytherin's stepped out and Dolly stepped forwards towards them everyone following her. Several of the Slytherin's stopped and stared in confusion as Dolly walked up to Draco and hugged him before everyone else started to hug the first Slytherin they could get their hands on. Albus Dumbledore watched from the staircase although no body new that he was their and watched with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 29. I will not start and official Hug a Slytherin Day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolly sat down next to Draco and smiled at him a faint smile appeared on his lips before he turned towards the front.

'Hello Severus' Dolly called happily smiling brightly at the teacher who nodded at her but didn't return her smile. Unfazed she continued chatting to him although he didn't answer much.

'Potter stop talking' He snapped suddenly and Dolly fell silent turning to look at Harry who's jaw dropped open in the unfairness. '5 points from Gryffindor'

'BURN!' Dolly yelled after he said this and Severus looked at her before returning to his desk

Professor McGonagall's rule number 30. It is not necessary to yell "BURN!' every time Snape takes point's from Gryffindor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooty: fairly short but I'm slightly rushed at the moment, my sister has been reading them through and she loves them so I hope you do to and I will bring the next chapter ASAP. Only 4 more chapters to go! And maybe a special epilogue if I can be asked =)


	7. 31 to 35

'Is he really?' one of the first years from the large group surrounding Dolly asked leaning forwards as if listening to a extremely interesting story.

'Yes! Look their he is' She said nodding towards Professor Snape who was paying little attention to the new 'dunderheads' now looking at him. He turned and left the room followed by the group of students and Dolly followed them humming to herself and running her fingers along the walls.

'Stop following me you daft children' Snape snapped after a few minuets turning around to look at them his cloak swishing behind him.

'But we are waiting for your instruction, Lord' He glanced over at Dolly who was wondering back along the hall and away from the group.

'I am not god, Do you think I would be teaching a group of idiots that follow anything a slightly insane girl says if I was?' He growled turning around and stalking away. The student's hesitated unsure of how to react. But started splitting up muttering between each other

Professor McGonagall's rule number 31. I will **NOT **tell first years that Professor Snape is the voice of god.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Honest Hagrid, it's endangered' Dolly said pointing at the card that Hagrid was holding. (she was standing on a tree stump) He looked at the yellow mouse with a lighting bolt tail and red pouches on it's check somewhat dough fully and nodded.

'Ain't seen oat like it before' He said handing the cardboard back to Dolly who placed it into her pocket.

'good luck' She called cheerfully and rushing of without looking back at the teacher who was considering what would be the best coarse of action

Professor McGonagall's rule number 32. I will **NOT** give Hagrid Pokemon cards and convince him they are real animals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The student paused as the sword was held up to him and he gulped backing against the wall.

'You are not allowed to be out after hours.' Dolly called happily smiling at the confused student.

'Sorry, I got lost' He whispered his eyes fixed on the sword poking slightly into his flesh.

'Detention, this Thursday the potions room after lessons' She chirped not lowering the sword and he nodded not wanting to annoy someone holding a sword to his chest.

'Dolly? Dolly put that down!' Minerva called turning the corner from her patrols and spotting Dolly and rushing up to her to pull the sword away. 'And why are you out last Mr Johnsons' She questioned turning to the boy who froze for a second.

'I got lost' He mumbled looking away from Dolly still slightly confused. Minerva nodded and directed him towards the rooms he was looking for. She sighed and dragged Dolly away after confiscating the Gryffindor sword from her.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 33. I will **NOT **steal Gryffindor sword and patrol the hall with it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bangs exploded from down the hall and laughing, and screaming. One laughter was rather shrill while the other was more like giggling. Dolly appeared at one end followed closely by Peeves both holding a gun loaded with pink and red pellets of paint while they fired at each other when nobody else was around. Minerva shrieked when she was hit with red and she looked at Dolly and sighed grabbing the gun of her before she could do any more damage.

'Hi, Minerva' She chirped letting the gun go immediately as peeves rushed away dropping his gun in the rush which Minerva claimed position of. She looked down the paint covered walls and sighed again grabbing Dolly and dragging her away.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 34. I will **NOT** introduce Peeves to paintballing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who's next?' Dolly called glancing at the line forming around her and glancing at the children that started jump about and acting hyper. She giggled and passed a few more of the candy sticks that she had a box to the next person in the line who smiled and started to tip the sugar out.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 35. I will **NOT give the Gryffindor Pixie stick.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sooty: woo 35! I would like to thank my new fan insaneschitsoid's personality for getting me to be asked to write this so here you go and when's the funeral? (it died of laughing)**


	8. 36 to 40

'Hello Canary' Dolly chimed at Rumus Lupin when she walked into his classroom. Remus looked at her in annoyance and looked away ignoring the comment she made.

'okay class today you will learn more about the Avada Kedavra curse, now can anyone tell me what the spell does?'

'IT DOES DEATH' Dolly shouted at the Professor who jumped and smiled weakly.

'yes Dolly, do not shout out please' He said before carrying on with the lesson

Professor McGonagall's rule number 36. I will NOT refer to the DADA teachers as canaries in the coal mine

Professor McGonagall's rule number 37. When asked what the Avada Kadavra cure does yelling, 'IT DOES DEATH' may be correct but it is NOT the manor in which one should answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolly sat in the headmasters office bored and she stood up from the headmasters chair what was taking them so long?, she pondered walking over to the red and golden bird sitting in the corner watching her with curiosity.

'Hello Fawks' She said Patting it gently on the head and turning way as she absentmindedly started plucking at the feathers on its chest.

'SQUARK!' Fawks called snapping Dolly's attention back as the headmaster and professor McGonagall rushed into the room from the cry.

'DOLLY LEAVE FAWKS ALONE' McGonagall's shouted grabbing Dolly's wrist and pulling her away the headmaster looked over the bird.

'I didn't-' Dolly started but McGonagall cut her of immediately.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 38. I will not pluck feathers from Fawks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The student sat chatting to each other as Professor Sprout tried to shout at them but no sound came out of her lips much to some of the students pleasure.

'Smart idea Dolly maybe we should use it on Snape, he rabbits on and on' Draco said leaning against the wall.

'Severus does not rabbit, he is a good man' Dolly argued immediately.

'Good man? We works with my father' Draco hissed his voice becoming lower although nobody could hear them over all the other voices.

'No he doesn't' She snapped back walking of in annoyance and Draco sighed, it was impossible to get any new idea into her head unless it caused mischief. Dolly Walked up to the Professor how had stopped trying to shout at the students and sat down.

'It will wear of when the lessons over' Dolly said and walking of to wonder through the students, most of which moved aside for her.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 39. I will not use silencing charms on my professors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger wondered the bookshelf picking up the occasional book along the way but mostly putting them back. She pause don one though, she recognised it. Sleeping Beauty and other stories, She reread the title expecting some kind of trick or something. Could it be that the muggle fairy stories where real in the wizarding world? She pondered and decided to show it to one of the teachers to get an accurate answer, after all she hadn't seen it in the library before. She looked at the title of the section, history.

'OH Professor' She called spotting one the Professors close by. Minerva turned around and smiled at her politely. Her smile faded when she spotted the book and explained it wasn't meant to be in the library.

'Dolly come here' She called as she spotted Dolly wandering past. Dolly looked at her slightly put out but followed what she was asked to do anyway. 'Why is this in the history section?' She asked not wanting an answer and pulling Dolly away from the library.

'I don't know I didn't-'

'Don't lie' Minerva snapped and Dolly fell silent knowing nothing she said would get her out of trouble.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 40. I will not put Muggle fairy tales into the history section of the library

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: What can I say? She is slightly mental which makes her understand things better then others. Well anyway only 2 more to go and then the big 50, so close it hurts. IF anyone knows of a rule they want me to do sent it in a review, or if you come up with your own! And I will try to make it into the story


	9. 41 to 45

Dolly sat on the step and watched as the people around her walked past not paying her much attention. She straitened the plate that she had on her lap and looked at the custard creams she had placed on it.

'Fred, George' She called out standing up and walking over to two red heads who spotted and turned to her smiling.

'Hello Dolly' they both said looking down at the custard creams which Dolly held out to them.

'To thank you for your help' She said smiling and the two looked at each other for a moment before grabbing one each and eating it. Dolly smiled and returned to her seat on the stair's placing the plate on the floor in front of her. The Weasly Twins started to shift wit a look of surprise on their faces as they turned into large canaries, molted and returned to normal. They glared at Dolly who was laughing at them for falling for one of there own tricks. They glanced over at Minerva who was smiling at them but quickly returned to her stern look.

'Dolly playing tricks in Hogwarts is not appropriate' she said turning towards Dolly.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 41. I will NOT use the Weasly twin's tricks against them

The class filed in and Snape glared at each of them in turn skipping over Dolly who was sitting at the back as all the other seats where filled.

'Register, Miss Charl?' He asked sitting down his cloak billowing behind him.

'She's dead' came an unmistakable voice from the back of the room and Snape looked up resisting smiling at the remark as the class burst into laughter.

'Silence' Snape called and the class obeyed without question.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 42. I will NOT yell 'She's dead' during role call.

The large canary turned back into Remus Lupin and he looked around angrily for the culprit but Dolly had disappeared from his sight and the spectators slowly started to thin out after the show was over. Snape smiled standing next to Dolly as they watched Remus stalk away to his office from a distance and out of the way.

'Minerva is going to kill you for that you know' Snape said turning to Dolly who nodded and hid her hands from his view behind her back.

'Stupefy' Dolly called pulling her wand into view and smiling as Snape paused in position unable to move. Dolly giggled and shifted Snape onto the floor before pulling out a little plastic case full of make up.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 43. I will not 'throw Snape to the floor and have my way with him' (in any sense)

'Okay everyone get ready, 1, 2, Oh professor McGonagall come join' dolly shouted across the great hall and Minerva looked at the hundreds of students gathered around the teachers able which dolly was standing on with a muggle music player.

'Dolly what are you doing' Minerva asked walking closer towards the desk and moving around the students who where now looking at her.

'Time warp' Dolly said proudly looking at the students who had gathered. 'For extra house points' she finished looking at a surprised Professor.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 44. Getting everyone in the hall to do the time warp will not get me any house points.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 45. Nor will getting everyone to do Thriller

Sooty: Yay two more chapters till this is finished! Hope you liked it, I think their a little bland myself but I don't laugh when I read any of them and others love them so enjoy~~~XxX

Number 41 idea of maipei

Number 42 from the blackboard of one of the Simpson's episodes


	10. 46 to 50

'Remus' Dolly called rushing across the classroom as the other students filed out. Lupin turned to look at her suspiciously, nothing had gone wrong the previous lessons but he didn't expect to get away altogether, Dolly seemed to bring trouble with her.

'What is it' He asked smiling weakly at her and looking down from the stairs as the other students left.

'Well I was wondering if you could tell me something' She asked looking innocent and curious.

'what do you want to know?' He asked leaning against the banister.

'could you tell me the mating habits of werewolf's please' She said and Lupin sighed.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 46. I am not allowed to ask Professor Lupin about the mating habits of werewolves because his personal life is none of my business.

* * *

Professor McGonagall wonderer down the corridor glancing at the students she passed. She hesitated as she reached the Defence against the Dark arts classroom which was covered in smiley face stickers. She sighed and opened he door into the classroom to find professor Lupin.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 47. I will stop pasting happy face stickers on Lupin's classroom door.

* * *

Lupin laughed as Snape turned around and glared at him.

'What are you sniggering at you stupid mutt?' Snape snapped at Lupin managed to stop laughing a bit.

'your… It's not… funny' He managed to splutter before bursting into laughter again. Snape rolled his eyes and continued to the staff room where Minerva and Albus looked at him curiously.

'Oh dear has Dolly been playing tricks again Severus?' Albus asked a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the potions master.

'What do you mean?' Snape asked looking confused and Minerva transformed the chair in front of him into a large mirror showing a flashing green sign floating above his head reading , Sexy Slytherin. Snape glared at the reflection and started work on uncharming the object until it fell onto the floor with a clunk.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 48. I will Not charm any object to follow Snape around, especially if he can not see it.

* * *

Minerva looked over the students in the hall and her gaze rested on Dolly who was talking to a first year. The first year suddenly was evoked in a fire and Minerva rushed over immediately putting out the blames with water from her wand.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 49. I am Not allowed to set people on fire

* * *

Draco watched as Dolly skipped on ahead of him towards the corner.

'hurry up Draco!' Dolly complained turning around to face him in a mock McGonagall way which cause Draco to smile briefly. Dolly sighed turning around again starting to sing, 'We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz' as one of the metal knights scattered around started to follow the pair.

'Mr wizard sir, I would like a brain for my friend the tin man, and a heart for Draco please.' Dolly said happily upon seeing Albus standing in front of her. 'Hi Daddy' She said after a second hugging Albus.

Professor McGonagall's rule number 50. I will Not sing, 'We're off to see the wizard' when sent to the headmasters office

An: okay redone this, WILL have a next chapter and thinking about doing a sequel which will be named in the final chapter of this, so review please


	11. Final Chapter

**Dolly stepped into the office looking around at who was in there, Albus Dumbledor of coarse, after all it is his office, Minerva McGonagall, expected under the circumstances and strangely, Severus Snape sat besides Minerva with a thick black book in his hands, he didn't look up as Dolly entered although Minerva turned around and smiled.**

**'Evening, professors' Dolly called walking up to the desks making Severus look up before marking the page he was on with a spell.**

**'Dolly, your mother and I have been concerned about your behaviour' Albus started before pausing for a second 'okay maybe only your mother is worrying' he finished and Minerva glared at him.**

**'Albus' She hissed at him before giving up on a hopeless task. Dolly looked at them before sitting down on the only remaining seat, besides Fawkes who stretched and looked around before going back to sleep. **

**'So what is professor Snape doing here?' Dolly asked looking at the professor. Minerva paused for a second put of by Dolly's use of a professors last name, something that she never does.**

**'Well....he... he just is okay?' Minerva said coming to no viable answer to the question.**

**'It doesn't matter, why don't you behave more? I simply can't go around chasing after you all the time, you are free to wonder the castle, but if you cause any more trouble I have to stop that' Minerva said softly standing up. Dolly nodded at the information going quiet for once as she contemplated this information. 'will you behave then?'**

**'Yes Mummy' Dolly said standing up and leaving the room still deep in thought.**

**'She is such a bright child, I don't understand why she doesn't behave.' Minerva sighed 'Now Severus I would like to talk to you, would you mind having company as you go to your office?' She said turning to Severus and smiling at him.**

**'that's fine, Minerva' Severus said standing up and bidding farewell to Albus**

* * *

'**I am not to harsh on Gryffindor it's not my fault if they are imbeciles' Severus growled at Minerva who sighed in annoyance.**

'**you are, but why not on Dolly? Your soft on her' Minerva said smirking as Severus glared at her.**

'**I do not favour anyone, especially the daughter of two Gryffindor' He hissed quickening his pace which Minerva easily caught up with.**

'**Don't hide it Severus, it's hardly well hidden, Anyway I think I would prefer her to be around you then Draco' Minerva said following Severus into his office.**

'**What?' **

'**Well I don't want her to pick up any bad habits….**

* * *

**Sorry gotta stop there, look out for the sequel called… 50 ways to annoy Snape, and one way to make him happy.=) Review with any suggestions for ways to annoy Sevykins**


End file.
